


Two Drummers

by Tezzieh



Category: Panik
Genre: M/M, david bonk/timo sonnenschein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Panik has a private reunion and Timo made the dumb mistake of inviting Max to the whole ordeal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Drummers

Jan was last to enter Timo's house. It suprised him little that Juri was the first to greet him. The drummer lifted him clean off the ground and hugged him tight. Jan laughed, trashing as he always had done when Juri squized him tight. "I missed you Jan." Juri whispered against the shell of Jans ear. Jan felt his cheeks burn. Behind Juri's back, someone cleared his troath. Jan peered over Juri shoulder to look Timo right in the face. Jan felt his jaw drop. Timo had grown up real nice. He wiggeled in Juri's arms, yearning to cuddle his ex again. Juri let him go with a soft chuckle.  
Jan practically threw him at Timo. The older man laughed and tucked Jan securely in his arms. "Good to see you again Jan. It's been such a while ago." Timo murred. Jan nodded. He was happy to be amoung these guys again. Happy to see Timo, smell his cologne and feel his warmth. Happy to see Juri, be in his strong arms and hear his voice.  
"Schatz, is that Jan?" David called from the other room. "Yeah it is!" Timo called back. He beamed down on Jan with a bright smile. "Come on, David and the others are waiting for you." The way Timo pronounced Davids name gave way to just about as much love as a man was capable of feeling. Jan should have known it. David and Timo were bound to be a couple, even when Timo was with Jan.   
Timo let go off Jan and went into the livingroom. Juri followed and Jan felt obliged to do so too. Even though he felt a bit nervouse meeting the two people he had tantrums of jealousy with. 

When Jan entered the living room, he forgot about the angry words he once had said to David and Linke. His heart stopped dead in his chest. There, in the mids of his group of friends, sat Max. Jan chewed on his bottomlip. "Hey Jan, what is wrong?" Linke asked gently. That man and his timing. Jan felt like going over and pinching his cheeks for a punishment. "Jan, come here." Juri's voice was calm and pacient, like he always had been with the little dj. He extended a hand. Jan attempted to look at Max, but stood mortified as memories flooded his mind.

\---  
The boys had fun, as much as teenage boys with their own band would. They would make fun of David for polishing his nails. They would pull at Max' hair because it was too long. They would snigger at Timo for wearing gay tanktops, even though Jan and David silently agreed it was dead sexy. They make Linke out as a nerd for learning Latin. And of course they made fun of Jan as well, but events had led Jan to forget what it was.

Events that he would never forget. It was a few weeks after Timo and he had talked and decided they would be better of as friends instead of boyfriends. It had allowed Timo to continue his on-off relationship with David and Jan to expand his horizon. It was when Max got wind of their break up, things got messy. Max was interested in Jan as well and it wasn't all that mutual. Sure, Max was a good friend to Jan, but only one dude could break his 'I don't fancy men' rule. Later on, of course, that number would be two, but that was when Max had gone out of his life.

-  
Max approached Jan, pressing the small DJ to a wall. "Well, that was enough of your teasing Janni, I'll give you the real deal." Max smirked. Jan squirmed. "I.. I don't know what you are talking about." He stammered. "Don't be an idiot Jan, you know exactly what I mean." Max wandered a hand under Jans shirt. Jan trashed. He didn't want this, he wanted to run away, hide under the shower and come out when he had forgotten all about the way Max' hand was now trailing up to his nipple. "Come now Janni, don't play hard to get now." Max cooed, pinching Jans nipple hard. "Aua" Jan yelped, trying to shove Max away. But Max was taller and stronger than Jan. He didn't let Jan shove him off. "You should stop being such a fucking cocktease Jan." Max grunted. "M-Max please don't do this. I don't want it." Jan stuttered.

Jan went riggid when Max unzipped his fly. He looked away, trashing and begging didn't help. He could only wait until someone pulled Max away. Tears streamed down his cheek as he felt Max touch him where he least wanted it. His mind went on total lock down. The only thing he could remember was Max ragged breathing and a loud shout as Timo's fist connected with Max' jaw.

-  
Max had left an hour later, blackened and bruised. It had taken Linke and David twenty minutes to get Timo off of him. Jan had crawled away into a corner and cried his eyes out. Of course until Linke had picked him. Jan stopped crying, only because he was so surprised Linke was able to lift him. He then had hid his face in Linke's oversized shirt and had remained in the bassists arms until he'd fallen asleep.

\---  
Jans mind sprang to the present as he felt Juri's hand slowly circle around his wrist, pulling him on the couch. He flustered and used Juri to hide himself from Max' sight. "Hey, what is wrong with Jan? I don't remember his being so shy around me." Max snorted. Jan could see Linke bite the inside of his lips, holding back words of offence to the drummer. Juri and Frank, both genuinly curiouse as to why Jan was not himself, turned to the little DJ. "Jan, what is the matter." Juri bended over and cupped Jans cheek with his large hand. Jans mind stilled a bit and he felt Juri's calm flow into him.  
It wasn't ment to last long though. It was, again, Max who tore a hole into Jans calmth. "Don't even try it Juri, Jan is only a cocktease. He's never going to let anyone fuck him." he said. Juri jerked upright, turning to face Max. "What are you implying?" As always, Juri remained calm, it was scary how calm he was. David sat closer to Timo and Linke audiably sucked in his breath, clearly anxiouse. "I am implying that Jan is so prude that he is still a virgin." Max remained casual. It irriated Juri, but he didn't let it get to him. "You are wrong..." Juri took a moment, letting the words soak in. All eyes were on him. Frank even looked at Juri with his mouth open and agape. Max stood, his hands clenched in fists. "So, this one you do like huh? You little fucking prick! How long did you teased him until he succumed? Why him and why not me? Why did you fight it when I wanted to do it to you?" Max eyes shot fire and it scared Jan beyond words.  
Juri stood up too. "Stay away from Jan, I don't know what happened between you in the past and I don't have to, but I do know you are making miserable!" Juri's voice was strickt, unbidding even. Max frowned. "Who are you to tell me so?" He sneered. "Paniks one true drummer." Juri smiled a crooked smile. Max lurged, but Timo and Linke were on time and held him down. "It is better that you go now." said Linke calmly.

-  
Jan snuggeled deeply into Juri, not wanting to talk, eat or drink like the others. He just wanted to push away the memories and fill his head with Juri's scent and warmth. Juri understood his tiny lover, wrapping an arm around his and letting him calm down in his own pace.


End file.
